


TomTord Floof

by Emma (Love_is_Blind)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Floof, Fluff, M/M, i'm new don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_is_Blind/pseuds/Emma
Summary: Tom and Tord are being idiots. It's super floofy.





	1. TomTord: Cuddles

 

"Tom, get me a bag of chips!!" Tord shouted towards the kitchen as the smaller, eyeless male grabbed some Smirnoff and chips. "Here," Tom said, handing Tord his bag of chips. Tord swiped it from him without even a 'Thank you'. "Rude," Tom mumbled, sitting down beside Tord. Tom turned on the TV, changing the channel to 'The Cats'. He giggled when one of the cats fell off the counter. Tord just rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote. He quickly changed the channel to some anime weeaboo thingy. "Hey, I was watching that!" Tom yelled at Tord, facing him with a cute angry face. "Don't care," Tord replied, rubbing his hand in Tom's hair. Tom just made an even cuter angry face, his shoulders stiff. Tord chuckled and pulled Tom onto his lap. He wrapped his hands around his waist and peered at the TV screen from over the smaller male's shoulder.

 

Tom blushed furiously. "W-why d-did y-you do t-that?" Tom's lips trembled. "Because you were being a cute little tsundere," Tord replied, snuggling into Tom's shoulder more. Tom rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, blushing redder than a tomato."You and your anime," he said in a cute voice. Tord just rolled his eyes and stared into the TV content.

 

After a short while of Tom trying to climb out of Tord's lap and miserably failing, he started to get tired. He slowly nodded off and fell asleep on Tord's chest. He was mumbling quietly, his voice inaudible. Tord felt the slight weight on his chest and looked down. He smirked at the sight. Tom looked so fragile and vulnerable on Tord's chest pillow. The horn-haired man shut off the TV and carried Tom bridal style to his room. He looked at the bed and laid Tom down on it. He smiled a genuine smile and got under the covers with him, snuggling up. He cuddled into Tom and held him close to his heart. Tom smiled at the steady and calm beat of Tord;s heart. Tord also smiled. Not a shit-eating grin, or smirk. It was the most heartwarming smile anyone will ever see. He closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by Tom's steady breaths.


	2. TomTord: Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TomTord kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lel read on to some sooper floofy shiz

Tom had forgotten it was his birthday, again. Good thing Tord, his boyfriend, remembered.

 

Tom wasn't sure if Tord was okay or not. He hadn't spoken to him today at all. Something must've been wrong. So, when Tomo spotted Tord sitting on the couch, he laid down on his lap. "Did I do something wrong?" Tom asked, looking up and poking Tord's face. Tord looked down and held him tightly, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Tom's neck. "No, you didn't. Why would you think you did?" Tord asked booping Tom's nose. "It just... it's just that... you haven't talked to me at all today..." Tom trailed off, looking down at the floor. "Oh, you," Tord giggled and nuzzled Tom's neck, and pulled him into his chest.

"It's you're birthday and I was thinking of what to give you," Tord smiled. Tom looked at him and frowned slightly. "All you really need to do id let me into you're hoodie," Toom said and unzipped Tord's hoodie. He cuddled into it and zipped it back up. Tord grinned, lovingly. Tom went under Tord's shirt and came back out through the neck. Tom flushed but didn't stop. He wrapped his hands around Tord's waist and nuzzled into it. Tord smirked. He held up Tom's head and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tom's whole face reddened. Tord deepened the kiss and licked Tom's bottom lip, asking for permission.

 

Tom instantly gave access to the cave that was his mouth. Tord explored Tom's mouth, as Tom explored his. Tord's twisted his tongue around Tom's and fought for land. They pulled back for air shortly. "Fuck you, human needs," Tom mumbled. Tord smiled once more and peppered gentle kisses onto Tom's face and chest, wrapping his hands around the short brunette. They both smiled, enjoying the other's loving company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fangirling super hard right now*
> 
> Tord, the neck is off limits until next chapter.
> 
> Tord: Why?!


	3. TomTord: Hickeys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord keeps biting Tom's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. I wonder what we're writing today.

Tom had been sleeping on the couch,  _again._ And,  _again_ , Tord had to carry him back to their shared room. You know how Tom looks like he's ready to kill everyone and has the grumpiest face ever? When he's sleeping, it's the total opposite. He was quite adorable, and vulnerable to look at.

 

Tord picked up the sleeping Tom and held him pressed to his chest. Tom let out a shallow, calm, breath, snuggling closer and smiling slightly. Oh, god. Tord's heart sped up, ready to burst out of his chest.  _"Tom! Stop being so adorable!"_ Tord mentally screamed forever, his smile uneasy, and a warm sensation on his cheeks. He looked like a damned strawberry. He started towards their room, feeling Tom subconsciously, bite his nipples through his shirt.  _"D-Dammit!"_ he screeched internally. Tord swore Tom would wake up from all the body heat Tord was spreading. Instead, he did something that made Tord blush more, which was seemingly impossible but was possible. Tom had _mewed_ **'Nyaa~'** in his damned sleep and  **pawed** at Tord's hair. This course of actions had happened in the span of  _five minutes._

 

Tord finally got to their room and lied Tom down. He sat down at the edge at of the bed, putting his thoughts together.  _"Great. I now, officially have a **crush** of all things, on Tom,"_  Tord facepalmed. He lied down next to Tom and faced him. Tom's sleeping face was _irresistible_. He bit his bottom lip. He was so going to regret this. He cupped Tom's cheeks with his warm hands, and kissed him on the lips. He then woke up Tom.

 

"Mmm. Tord?" Tom rubbed his eyes. Tord blushed more, but he was too in. He raised his head and kissed Tom's neck. Tom jolted up.

 

"T-Tord?" Tom stammered.

 

"You made me do this," Tord said, looking up at Tom and kissing him on the lips. Tom flushed. He slowly wrapped his hands around Tord and closed his eyes. He accepted his fate of being Tord's lover. Tord kissed Tom's neck once more and began to nibble, making a purple mark on Tom's neck. Edd was going to ask about this. Tord nibbled the other side, and then bit down harder. Why was Tord torturing him? He doesn't know.

 

Feeling something warm-not Tord's saliva-on his neck. He touched it lightly and winced. Tord's sharp teeth had cut through his flesh. Tord took his hand and drank his blood. He went back to kissing his neck and drinking Tom's blood ever so often.

 

Edd was definitely going to ask about this.

 

~L~O~V~E~

 

True to their word, Edd asked.

 

"Tom, why do you have a hickey on your neck?" Edd asked, taking a sip of his Cola.

 

Tom and Tord both flushed and looked away. Edd knew what they were hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that was super short.


End file.
